


Monsieur et Madame

by Teawithmagician



Category: The Legend of Tarzan (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Humor, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithmagician/pseuds/Teawithmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Porter marries Leon Rom when her father returns to USA with his report - earlier than she meets Tarzan. When Leon comes back to Africa on the mission from the crown, how could he leave Jane Porter ep. Rom behind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsieur et Madame

Leon Rom looked at the jungle. Jungle looked back with sheer despise, but that was okay: a lot of people looked at Leon Rom with despise. In the end, they all appeared to be mistaken. You must admit, ladies and gentlemen, it's so easy to look at an orphan with despise.

Luckily, Leon Rom was an orphan no more, he was a proud son of the Crown. A proud, scheming, cunning, ruthless son of the crown. And as he came for the gems, he wasn't going to leave without them. There was a hell of the work to do – to threaten, to convince, to flatter. To buy for the non-existent money, in the end.

Leon felt pretty tired even thinking about all the work to do. He knew it was the last step, his last stand for becoming a man with the name, a noble of unforgettable merits, a man not only of fortune – of a favor made to his king. Well, it was going to be a strive, thought Leon, clenching the railing. And he was ready – as always, lady and gentleman, as always – to do absolutely all it took to succeed...

“Leon!” door into the deck opened and his wife slipped out, holding little gilded scissors and a mirror. Her pretty face swiftly turned in a monkey grimace and back again to a decent but just a little bit naughty lady's expression. “Your mustache. Left side is a bit lopsided”.

“Darling, is it necessary to do right now?” Leon raised his hands as Jane put a napkin under his chin, pushing it deeper under the tight collar of his ivory white cotton shirt. “I am now, well, thinking on...”

“Mustache, Leon,” Jane said, clicking scissors before Leon's face and Leon made a soft little laugh and surrendered. His wife had a temper of a volcano, so back in time he had fallen for her easily. Jane's father was American professor who had just returned from Africa with his tanned, bold blond Amazon daughter. Leon had no intention of making proposals that time, but she was one on a million, and he took his chance.

In the end, they shared the same curiosity and sense of humor. Leon knew marriages based on less, with a difference of age much more noticeable, though.

“When we have married, my dear,” started Leon thoughtfully, while watching Jane cutting his mustache – he was ready to grab her hand saving his mustache from devastation at every second then, e-every second, “I have promised you that you will never come back to Africa.”

“It was because you have never really listened to me,” Jane answered in a blink of an eye. Scissors in her hand clink-clanked so fast that Leon, who was, honestly speaking, rather a brave, or, to be more precise, indifferent to fear man, asked himself when should he start worrying about his facial hair style. 

“Really?” Leon raised an eyebrow. It grew darker and darker as the steamship was slowly crossing the muddy yellow waters of the deep ancient river, swarming with hippos, gators and, possibly, incurable and unknown to the modern medicine diseases. “I've always thought I've listened to you too much. That's why you are here.”

“I am here because I've promised you divorce if you are not taking me along with you,” Jane objected passionately, moving her face closer to Leon's. “And you should have remembered I said I loved Africa. I wanted to go back.”

Leon feasted his eyes on his wife's face, so lively and insatiable. To his deepest regret, Jane still considered these lands as her home. According to what Leon was going to do with them, it could be, as far as he knew Jane, a problem. A problem for which he already had a solution – a village her father lived in when studying what he, however, studied, could be a perfect reservation for her.

Though firstly Leon should do something with those giant apes who attacked locals, and especially their leader – the mysterious White Ape, also called the vengeful spirit of the jungle or... oh, whatever, thought captain Leon Rom and kissed his Jane.


End file.
